<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you Believe? by SpaceWaffleHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349457">Do you Believe?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouse/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouse'>SpaceWaffleHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots from the Waffle House [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Rey (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Kiss, Human Ben Solo, Inspired by Doctor Who, Inspired by Roswell New Mexico, No Pregnancy, Roswell Crash, loosely, roswell new mexico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouse/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world believes the UFO crash in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 was a myth, a conspiracy theory. </p><p>The truth comes to Ben Solo in the form of his best friend and classmate, Rey, who reveals herself to be one of the ancestors of that crash through her double heartbeat he hears during anatomy class. </p><p>Or how seventeen-year-old Ben Solo kissed an alien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots from the Waffle House [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Moodboard Inspiration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you Believe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts">HarpiaHarpyja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the reylo writing den's moodboard event. This one struck a chord with me, then I caught up on the show Roswell and I HAD TO.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Moodboard by HarpiaHarpyja</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The 1947 Roswell, New Mexico crash was real. There were actual, real, honest to god aliens walking the Earth, and living amongst its people. As it turned out, the nuts with the tinfoil hats were right all along. They were living amongst us, and not only living but thriving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In 2020, Roswell resident Ben Solo first learned this when he was seventeen years old, and his classmate and best friend, Rey told him she had two hearts. His first response had been sarcastic. “What, like Doctor Who?” But then he’d passed her the stethoscope--they’d been in human anatomy, learning how to take each other’s pulses--and she’d put the little earpieces in his ears, and smacked the end piece onto her chest, and he’d heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A four-part thud, an alien heartbeat. At first, she’d tried to pass it off as just a medical anomaly, but Ben was no fool--or rather, he assumed he wasn’t, he was kind of full of himself as a teenager, he had to admit--and he did his research. Conspiracy theory after conspiracy theory popped up, mentioning the Roswell crash and the two hearted aliens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He confronted Rey about it when she came over to work on homework the next day, and she immediately went pale. He wondered how fast those hearts were beating as she sat down on his bed, and curled up in a little ball. For a teenage girl, she was above average height, her head coming up to Ben’s chin even when she was wearing flat shoes. To see her fold in on herself like that scared him, and he immediately felt terrible for saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As any good best friend would, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, holding her as she cried, begging him not to tell the secret her family had kept for seventy-three years. He swore he wouldn’t, and after she calmed down, Rey began to tell him impossible stories that were somehow true. Their ship had crashed on Earth whilst escaping an authoritarian government on a planet many lightyears and galaxies from Earth, and her grandparents had been forced to run from the crash site before the United States government took them all into custody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Ben Solo first learned of the abilities aliens actually had. If Rey wanted to, she could wipe his mind of everything he learned then and there, she could make him dance like a chicken and sing like a mockingbird. She could heal him by placing her hand on his wounds, and read his mind if she touched her hands to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have given himself a paper cut just to get her to prove it, and she did. Everything she said was true. The Kenobi family had been hiding on Earth for generations, and that meant old Ben Kenobi--a family friend his parents had named him after--local scientist and hero to the town, was an alien. That meant everyone at Rey’s house when he went over there sometimes after school was an alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been living amongst people from another planet and he hadn’t even known it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not all flying saucers and probing, Ben,” she told him, taking his hand in hers as they laid back on his bed side by side, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were still attached to his ceiling. “We just want to live normal lives. Just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long is that life, though, Rey? Is it as long as mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tend to average about a century while humans tend to average eighty years so it’s a little bit longer,” she admitted, her thumb stroking gently over his. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just curious,” he replied, then he heard her sniffle. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffling again, she turned her head, looking at him as if she was seeing him differently somehow. “I’ve never told anyone before. I’m still not sure why I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ben, it’s a good thing,” she promised him. “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” he asked, then she nodded, and he let himself smile. “Ah, you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling softly, she shoved his shoulder. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben found himself laughing in return, then he met her gaze, watching as she shifted closer to him, rolling onto her side, and he turned to match her, both of them looking solely at each other. “But why me? Why do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she replied, then as if her body was braver than her mind in providing a true answer, her hand rested on his cheek, his eyes closed, and suddenly he felt a wave of emotions press at the edge of his mind as if they were knocking on a door, requesting permission to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was permission he gladly gave, and suddenly he could feel her inside of his mind, could feel exactly what she was feeling. A mixture of hope, joy, and something he could only describe as love filled him, and he realized why she’d told him what she was. She wanted him to know because she loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened in the aftermath to find her staring at him with hope in her eyes as he nodded, watching her smile in the seconds before she leaned forward, and gave him his first kiss. It was sloppy, awkward, and honestly a little gross--he hadn’t known kissing would be wet--but he loved it. Kissing her felt nice, good, and surprisingly human. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting about kissing an alien, but maybe he’d thought he’d see stars or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, he kind of did. Once they pulled away from that initial kiss, they shifted the angle so that they fit together properly, so that they were holding one another as their lips came together again, and he felt Rey relax against him, then her hand slowly slipped into his hair to keep him close as the time passed. It felt good, he thought, it felt right, and it was also strange and exciting. His first kiss, and it was with a fucking alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter fell from his lips as he pulled away, and Rey looked at him with confusion, her hand went slack in his raven waves. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just kissed an alien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just kissed a human,” she replied, then they both giggled again as he slipped a hand down to hold hers, feeling a tiny spark of electricity leap between them as her fingers laced with his and their palms met. “Are you okay with that? Me being an alien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you could have three eye-stalks poking out of your head and walk on eight tentacles and I’d still care. Your biology isn’t going to turn me away,” he replied, then he shrugged. “I actually think it’s kind of awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can you shapeshift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting her amusement, she shook her head, then pressed another light kiss to his lips as they sat back in the bed, and images of blue lights and smoke hued an array of colors burned through his mind. Her spaceship, her crash, her people stumbling out of the debris looking just as human as he did. “No, we’re human everywhere but the inside,” she replied, then she took the hand holding hers, and pressed it against her upper chest, allowing him to feel her hearts beating again as they laid still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” he replied, then he turned his hand around so it was holding hers again. “I’ll keep your secret for as long as I live, I promise. Even if we haven’t spoken for ten years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey beamed at him upon hearing this, her smile reaching her eyes as she looked down to his lips again, and nodded “Good, then can I kiss you again? I liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it, too,” he replied, then he was leaning in, kissing her again as she melted against him, and he kissed an alien for the second time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>